


i'm sure that you think you got it all under control

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F!Joffrey Baratheon - Freeform, F/M, M!Myrcella Baratheon - Freeform, One Shot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joanna Baratheon's yellow cloak is exchanged for a grey one and she is named the wife of Robb Stark.





	i'm sure that you think you got it all under control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the asoiaf kinkmeme: http://valar-morekinks.livejournal.com/
> 
> Prompt: In which Joffrey and Tommen are born girls and Myrcella a boy. f!Joffrey is betorthed to Robb or m!Myrcella to Arya.
> 
> Title from Billy Joel's Tell Her About It.

**i.**

Robb was to wed Princess Joanna within a week of her arrival to Winterfell. The whole court was coming for the wedding, his father said, and so he’d best behave well. Robb and Joanna had been betrothed since they were babes but Robb hadn’t ever met her, and his letters were always answered quite unenthusiastically.

He told himself that she was nervous, as he was, but he had heard about the Baratheons, they had a fury to match a storm. Robb wondered if Joanna would live up to her words or not, he found himself hoping that she would.

Theon had been teasing him about it for ages now, mockingly asking if Robb would to play a kissing game, so he knew what to do when the day came. That was always met with Jon telling him to shush and saying that Robb would be fine. He wasn’t so sure now though, not when he could see the Baratheon and Lannister banners arriving.

 

* * *

 

**ii.**

When the princess stepped out of the carriage, Jon was blown away. Princess Joanna was beautiful, the image of her mother but with sharper and more youthful features. Even from behind his trueborn siblings, Jon could see how bright her eyes were. Gods, he shouldn’t be lusting after a princess, especially one betrothed to his brother.

As for Robb, he seemed taken away as well, though he did well to recover and hide it. Jon could see through it though – bastards noticed much more than trueborns, he had learnt. It didn’t take someone with a bastard’s intelligence to see Princess Joanna’s beauty, any fool could see that she’d grow to be much prettier than her mother even.

When Robb kissed her hand, Jon wasn’t completely sure what Princess Joanna was thinking. She seemed curious and playful – and cold, her furs were tightly warm around her. It was actually warm, for Winterfell, but Jon could understand why a Southerner would find it cold. The Princess’ hair flew around her face, though she made no effort to move it out of her face.

 

* * *

 

**iii.**

Truly, Arya didn’t know what to think about Princess Joanna, who would be her goodsister in a weeks’ time. She was pretty, that was obvious, and favoured her mother in more than looks – there was none of King Robert’s easy grins and loud, free laughs in the princess, there was plenty of the queen’s critical looks and bored sighs though. Arya wondered what Robb thought of her, but Robb was an eighteen year old boy who was led by his cock – she had heard Jon say that about Theon Greyjoy, and thought it suited the situation.

The Princess spent more time with Sansa, sewing her maiden cloak and gossiping and all the other things girl did that Arya couldn’t stand – she hadn’t been allowed to help with the maiden cloak, not that she would want to. Not that she truly cared, she found the Prince Martyn to be more interesting, it wasn’t even that he was heir to the throne, he was just nice. Martyn was a year younger than her, at thirteen, and japed with everyone he met.

Arya liked to watch them all practice in the yard and when she got to sit outside and watch, she’d laugh at the prince and his guard, the Hound, and their japes. She would much prefer the prince to be her goodbrother, she had decided that quite quickly. She seemed to be the only one who thought so – even Jon stared after the princess. Gods, she muttered to herself, think with your heads!

 

* * *

 

**iv.**

Martyn’s father wasn’t drunk as he led Joanna down the godswood, he was surprised to see. It made him feel odd to see his sister be wed, but Martyn supposed that was expected of a brother. Mother wasn’t crying but her eyes told all, she was emotional and she didn’t want Joanna wed to Robb Stark. Honestly, Martyn couldn’t say why his mother found Robb Stark so awful. In his mind, Robb didn’t have any major flaws, hardly any minor ones, he had far more good characteristics than bad.

Yes, he would need to get to know Joanna more if they could ever have a happy marriage but that wasn’t surprising – they’d known one another for a week. Father’s eyes were misty as he took the yellow and black maiden cloak from Joanna’s shoulders and he had to force down a sob as Robb Stark replaced it with a grey one. When they kissed, after saying vows from the old gods and the Seven, Martyn prayed to the Mother to look over his sister.

He asks, “Are you alright, father?”, when everyone made their way to the feasting hall. King Robert only shook his head and tried to hide a sob with a cough.

 

* * *

 

**v.**

The bedding was called for and Joanna suddenly hated the tradition. Whenever someone’s hands got too close she would slap them away, they weren’t worthy of touching her. When she got to the bedchamber, her husband was already there. Robb Stark was a handsome man, to be sure, with a charming smile that would win over any blushing maiden. Joanna wasn’t any silly, blushing girl though, and so she took off all of her clothes until she was in nothing but her smallclothes.

Robb just stared, it was flattering at first, to see him taking in her body and all it’s curves and such but after a while she got impatient. “Do you know what to do?” she asks.

“’Course I know what to do,” Robb mutters, clearly embarrassed. Joanna smiled at his nervousness, maybe she could make this marriage work for her, Robb Stark could become her blushing maiden. When he finally finished with her, he kept on asking if she was alright even though she was sure he was more nervous, yes, Joanna could do well in this marriage.


End file.
